Exodar
:For the faction see Exodar (faction). Broken draenei |loc=Western Azuremyst Isle |government=Theocracy |ruler=Prophet Velen |affiliation=Alliance |rewards= Elekk mounts (rare and epic) }} The Exodar is the enchanted capital city of the draenei who chose to depart from Draenor. Formerly a dimensional ship satellite structure of the dimensional fortress known as Tempest Keep, it recently crashed on Azeroth. It is located in the westernmost part of Azuremyst Isle. The faction associated with it is also called The Exodar. History The Exodar's history is a short one, beginning with its departure from Draenor and its short journey through the Twisting Nether to Azeroth. At some point before the present, the naaru arrived in the realm of Outland with a "dimensional fortress" known as Tempest Keep. The naaru dispersed throughout the ravaged world, leaving the fortress defenseless. Seeing an opportunity to strike, Kael'thas Sunstrider and his blood elf legions assaulted Tempest Keep and captured it, taking possession of its treasures and kidnapping the sole naaru occupant, M'uru, sending him back to Silvermoon City for the magisters to utilize in their thirst for magic. Velen, the courageous prophet who had led the draenei people since their exodus from Argus millennia before, had hid with the remainder of his people in the wake of the Legion-instigated orcish onslaught. With the Broken Farseer Nobundo, first of the draenei shaman, at his side, the Prophet personally led a raid on Tempest Keep to wrest control of one of its satellite structures, The Exodar. The battle was so close that the enemy was able to board The Exodar before it could leave Outland. The fighting continued onboard as the ship travelled in space. The blood elves, discovering what the draenei were planning, sabotaged the dimensional engines of the vessel. When the draenei activated it, the engine malfunctioned and sent The Exodar hurtling out of control through the Twisting Nether until it reached the closest habitable planet, Azeroth. The crippled ship screamed across the skies of Northern Kalimdor, crystals flying everywhere, until it crash-landed on a small island chain off the coast of Darkshore. The survivors took the islands as their new homeland, and set up their new capital in the largest intact portion of the still-smoking ship. The Exodar contains a large amount of technological wonders (due to its origins lying within Tempest Keep) such as magically enchanted "wires" which transport holy energy throughout the ship to power the various systems — heating and lighting — and fueling the draenei's already considerable powers. Areas The Exodar is divided into four main areas, a large central hall with three major wings. All the wings are connected with smaller hallways as seen on the map. * Seat of the Naaru (central hall) * The Crystal Hall (northern wing) * The Vault of Lights (western wing) * Traders' Tier (southern wing) Entrances The draenei and other Alliance players can access the city by using either a spiral ramp that leads to the heart of the Exodar from the main entrance, or another ramp down from the harbor-side entrance that leads into the Vault of Lights. The main entrance ramp has one extra sub-level where an inn is located. Also, the cooking trainer and supply vendors are located nearby at this small platform. The harbor side ramp is occasionally used by Horde players that attempt to raid the Exodar. Notable characters ) of the Exodar is hosted by Caregiver Breel.]] The faction is named Exodar and is led by Prophet Velen, located near the battlemasters in the Vault of Lights. The naaru O'ros can be found on the lowest level of the Seat of the Naaru. Farseer Nobundo, the Broken that accompanied the draenei out of Outland, is also present as a shaman trainer. Points of interest Following points of interest are found in the Exodar: * The bank, located at the Seat of the Naaru * An inn, located beyond a small platform along the main entrance spiral * An Alliance-linked auction house * Four mailboxes - one by the inn, one by the bank, one by the auction house and one by the flight masters outside the city * The only Alliance Jewelcrafting trainer in Azeroth Travel connections Flight ; Blood Watch Notes * Dugiru is the quest giver for the repeatable runecloth quest used by non-draenei Alliance players in order to obtain the ability of purchasing an elekk mount. * According to one of the male draenei jokes, in the naaru language, the word "Exodar" means "Defective elekk turd", although seeing as it is in fact a joke, it is unlikely that it is true. * On most realms, the Exodar is the least visited city, now even less so than Darnassus. This is usually because, to get there, you must fly to Auberdine and wait for a boat. However, another way to get there is to take a portal from Shattrath City or Dalaran. Usually only low-level draenei, draenei shaman, and Alliance jewelcrafters can be found there. * Unlike the other Alliance cities, the Exodar does not have wandering food vendors or heralds. The Exodar's herald stands in the Seat of the Naaru and most of its food is sold by the innkeeper. Also, most of the Exodar's buildings are accessible by mount. * The name "Exodar", is likely a modification of the word "Exodus," referencing the draenei's flight from Draenor and their search for a new home, similar to Hebrew Exodus recounted in the Bible. * A hippogryph flightpoint is located right outside the main Exodar entrance. At this time, the route to Blood Watch is the only one at the isles. * A small harbor by the name of Valaar's Berth is located west of the Exodar, close to its rear entrance. From there, a boat goes to Auberdine regularly. * After patch 2.0.1, but before the Burning Crusade was released, the Exodar and its surrounding areas (including Bloodmyst Isle) were on the world maps, yet not accessible. This was done so no one could access the draenei and blood elf starting areas and Outland without the expansion. Many curious players who boarded the implemented night elf ship (later dubbed Elune's Blessing) found themselves disappointedly not in the Azuremyst Isles zone, but teleported to the graveyard outside Auberdine. * The islands are now accessible to all Burning Crusade-upgraded accounts. NOTE * Some of the major quest lines are only accessible if your character is a draenei. Gallery Image:TradersTier1.jpg|Traders' Tier. Image:CrystalExMine1.jpg|A tube of channeled energy protrudes out of the crystal cavern. Image:CrystalExMine2.jpg|Broken miners harvesting crystals in the northern section of the Crystal Hall. Image:ExOutside.jpg|Just outside the flight path platform of the Exodar. Image:ExArch.jpg|The main road into the Exodar, the city rising beyond the arch. Image:ValaarsExView.jpg|The rear entrance of the Exodar as seen from the dock of Valaar's Berth, which grants boat travel to Auberdine. See also *Exalted with Exodar Club *Allakhazam's city guide to the Exodar. pl: Category:Exodar Category:Azuremyst Isle subzones Category:Draenei territories Category:Alliance cities